Having A Gay Old Time
by Roxius
Summary: Naoto is dragged to a gay bar by Rise, but something happens that ends up changing their plans for the night. Naoto X Rise shoujo ai, Chie X Yukiko. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

I REQUIRE REVIEWS TO TELL ME HOW I'M DOING AND HOW I CAN IMPROVE, AS WELL AS REVIEWS KEEP ME INFLUENCED TO ACTUALLY CONTINUE WRITING, BECAUSE THERE'S NO POINT IN WRITING IF NO ONE'S GOING TO COMMENT ON IT!

NAOTO AND RISE ARE JUST SO FRIGGIN' ADORABLE TOGETHER!!!...Great, there goes the last remaining shred of my manliness...I mean, I actually just like Naoto alot, even Naoto X Kanji is alright with me, but I'm not too into pairing up the MC with anyone...I don't know why...

Please check out my P4 tribute slideshow videos on Youtube as well!! My name there is 'Hikasu3445'.

I'm probably going to write some more P3 fics too...but not many, only about two or three more...

* * *

"Where are we going again?" Naoto asked Rise as the two girls walked along the sidewalk, the latter practically skipping like a little child. It was around 10:00 p.m., and the moon was shining brightly in the dark night sky. Most of the stores were closed by now, and besides the stars, the street lamps were the only thing illuminating their way. Her hands in her pockets, Naoto kept her fingers near her pistol just in case they were ambushed.

"It's this new club that just opened up," Rise explained, "I went there once before, but I wanted to see how wild it was at night..."

"You always seem to love the night life..." Naoto remarked.

"Heh...you know that for personal experience, don't you?" Rise joked, and Naoto's face flushed deep red.

They had been walking for almost a half-hour when Rise finally came to a stop. "This is the place!!" She exclaimed. Naoto looked up at the door, to see just where it was that Rise had taken her...and her jaw dropped.

She was staring at the huge red-and-white sign posted over the door's window that read: 'GAYS AND LESBIANS ONLY'.

"W...W...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!" Naoto cried.

"It's a gay bar!! I wanted it to be a surprise!" Rise proclaimed, acting rather cheery about the whole situation.

"A...a...a gay bar..." Naoto stammered, covering her face with her hands. She was shaking all over with fear. She had never really wanted anyone BESIDES her friends to know about her true sexual orientation, but by going in here, it would basically make her lesbian relationship with Rise become public, which was something she wasn't sure she could handle.

"What's wrong, Naoto-kun?" Rise asked.

Naoto sighed and put her hands down by her sides. "I...I was, uh, hoping we could have spent the evening together..." she said, hoping to change Rise's initial plan of entering the establishment.

"Come on," Rise complained, putting her hands on her hips, "We always spend time together, you know that!! I mean, remember what we did earlier, when we both asked to go to the bathroom, and we got into the same stall and you unhooked my bra, and I slid my hands into your panties, and we-"

"Yes, yes...I understand..." Naoto sighed, "Let's just...go on in, then, I guess..." She really wanted to come up with a way she could actually talk some sense into her over-eager girlfriend, who really seemed to enjoy doing things without thinking it through.

"LET'S...GOOOO!!" Rise exclaimed, and just as she was about to open the door, it suddenly swung open...and Yukiko Amagi ran by, wearing only her underwear. She had her face in her hands, and she was weeping quite loudly. Soon following her was Chie Satonaka, who was only half-dressed, and carrying Yukiko's clothes in a bundle.

"W-WAIT, COME BACK!!! I...I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!!! REALLY!!!" Chie cried, chasing after her, "YUKIKO, YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU!! PLEASE...COME BACK TO MEEEEE!!!"

Naoto and Rise were both silent for a while, listening as Chie's and Yukiko's voices disappeared into the night.

"...Wanna go back to my place?" Naoto asked.

Rise nodded. "Y-Yeah...let's go..."

Neither of them talked about what they had just witnessed for the rest of the night...


End file.
